Kabuto Kirisaki
Appearance Kabuto retains the appearance young skinny male with pale skin, long tussles of black-tinted hair and orange coloured eyes. He is always seen wear a orange headband with a diamond patten with small Katar in the diamonds. Kabuto is mostly seen wearing normal playboy clothes which match his personality like wristbands, rings, baggy jeans and sleaveless jackets with a normal T-shirt under. Personality Kirisaki Kabuto is a local playboy who seems to spend his time hitting on attractive women. Kabuto's former way of life was running away from problems and annoying stuff as a way to achieve peace but, after being told by his uncle that the only one who will achieve peace will be himself and that the problems he is trying to escape from are pushed to someone else, he decides to change. Kabuto goes to Psyren to try to make his fortune and, of the new arrivals during the group's second tip to Psyren, he was the only one who listened to Amamiya's instructions, though that is probably due to his affections for her. Kabuto has demonstrated a shocking change of opinion; instead of just running away, he actually sacrifices his own well-being to protect his allies. His injuries were fatal but Van's increased Cure power has seemingly stabilized him. In a later chapter, he wins a one on one fight but states that it doesn't feel good at all, exactly how he expected it to. Sypnosis Past Kabuto's past is unknow but at the start he is alone seen hitting on attractive women, runing form there boyfriends and running away from problems and annoying stuff as a way to achieve peace. Tatsuo & the Worm arc Kabuto enter at the time as Ageha, Amamiya and Asaga with him and Oboro as one of the many newcomers. When Amamiya was giving the newcomers the instructions on how to service in Psyren all the newcomers incuding Oboro did not listen but Kabuto was the only one who did and all the newcomers died and Only Oboro himself survives as a tavoo attacks and now suddenly attacks them and Kabuto alone cares about saving himself. The Tavoo is revealed to be Tatsuo, Asaga's best friend, before going to Psyren.Tatsuo blocks them from going to the gate. Ageha also used his new power, "Melchsee's Door," an extremely rare ablity that feeds on energy. This ability seeks out any PSI energy in the area and completely eradicates it as well as obliterating any physical matter it touches, friend or foe. Initially, Ageha has no control over his ability. With Asaga fainted, Ageha, Amamiya, Oboro, and Kabuto used the gate. Tatsuo turns to normal but can't leave Psyren because of his Core so Tatsuo stayed behind to find his calling card without telling anyone but Ageha findout. Tenjuu Elmore arc Once coming back to the real world, Matsuri has Kagetora teach all the difters Rise but neglected his Rise training to go to his uncle's cabin but before he is sent to Psyren again his uncle tells him that the only one who will achieve peace will be himself and that the problems he is trying to escape from are pushed to someone else. Third Trip arc It seemed that Oboro, Asaga, Ageha, and Amamiya is the only the only drifterss there. Once they answered the phone and begin their investigation, they see Kabuto's footprints. Amamiya risks sending a tepathy message to find Kabuto.They follow Kabuto, who is on his way to his uncle's cottage. They go inside to a big shelter protected from the outside world. Only then does he find a piece of newspaper that describes a meteorite that hits Japan in Oct. 29 2009. Ageha gets ahold of the diary, where the Day of Rebirth advertisement was, and he learned of W.I.S.E.'s destruction of a city. Ageha thought this was caused by PSI. W.I.S.E. issues a "Declaration of War" and states that the war will begin on the "Day of Rebirth." The group finds a CD that contains footage of the "Day of Rebirth." Asaga finds a of a working T.V. They play the CD and see the W.I.S.E. destroying a building and wreaking havoc until the Elmore Wood children arrive. Overpowered, the children are killed by Amagi's Sephirot as the video ends. The W.I.S.E. then find the group in the house by tracking Amamiya's previous telepathy. The drifters decides to split. Ageha tricks Kabuto into making himself a diversion to lure Dholaki, the 5th Star Commander of the W.I.S.E. Kabuto awakens a fusion PSI ability which is made by using the 'sense' type of Rise and Trance together making his own PSI "Menace" which allows the possessor the ability to "see the 'threat of death'" in the midst of battle, allowing Kabuto to dodge Dholaki Explosia but soon can't keep up with his attacks because he neglected his Rise training. Just about when Kabuto gets killed, Ageha distracts him. His first program attack hits Dholaki's flying tavoo's core, and kills it.Having dodging Explosia, Ageha uses his powered up Melchsee's door, now Melchsee's Lance. Almost dead, Dholaki faints, but then 3rd Commander, Shiner, saves him. Shiner eliminates Dholaki and becomes interested in Ageha's Melchsee's Door. They retreat, calling them lucky. They find the gate, back to the present. The card points reduces only by one, leaving 45. Inui arc Tenjuu's Root arc W.I.S.E arc Invasion arc PSI Abilities Burst File:Kabuto and YoYo.jpg|Kabuto and Yo-Yo File:Dhdfhfd.png|Paradigm of the Chicken Soul File:Dfhdfhfdhfd.png|Yo-Yo creates the Ball of Menace File:Dsghdfhgdf.png|Ash's attack kills him from the inside after being hit by Kabuto's Ball of Menace Yo-Yo (possibly a form of reflection Telekinesis) - The being within Kabuto. Kabuto's Menace Ability comes from his cowardice. This formed into the being Yo-yo. Kabuto can literally cheat death and manipulate fate, taking any "menace" attacking him and summon Yo-yo, unseen by the enemy mistaking it as Telekinesis as what Ash did thinking his Telekinesis is at strong as Grana's. Yo-yo takes the "menace" and manipulates it mainly attacking the enemy, but theoretically, it could simply be thrown away in any direction. Theoretically again, Yo-yo has a limited energy as to how much he can manipulate, such as when Ash attacks with his best skill, he simply condensed it into a sphere of menace energy and did not redirect it forcing Kabuto to unleash the finishing blow himself. *'Paradigm of the Chicken Soul': - A pattern of sorts where Yo-Yo "grabs fate" (the attack of the enemy known as menace), Kabuto casts off his fear, and Yo-yo manipulates it so Kabuto is spared from it, throwing it away with the menace that was attacking Kabuto. This in turn casts away his coward like Personality making Kabuto more willing to fight and if so uses his Rise to attack instead of avoiding it. *'Ball of Menace': -When Yo-Yo(theoretically) runs out of energy, he manipulates the next menace into a condensed ball of it having all the power of the attack Pressurized into a more powerful and smaller form. As the Ball of Menace must connect to the enemy Kabuto must use Paradigm of the Chicken Soul to cast away his fear so he will have the courage to attack the enemy close up. When he connects it against his enemy, the enemy's body is attacked by the "menace" they created to hurt Kabuto, bursting though his/her body killing them form the inside. Rise File:Shbfdgdsfg.png|Kabuto using Sense-type Rise to aovid Nekka's whip File:Fhdhdhfg.png|Ian-Style Rise Sense-type Rise - At first Kabuto neglected his Rise training, so he was unable to physically keep up with his visions well. Since he has only now started to learn Rise, Kabuto can allow use Sense-type Rise like unlike Most powerful oppoents who know how to use all types of Rise to a fixed amount, but he uses his Sense-type Rise at a level most Rise uses can't by aoviding his opponents attack at light speed with the support of his Menace Vision as he knows were the attack is comeing at before it is even used. Ian-Style Rise - A style of Rise not suitable for combat, developed by Ian to help cure users. First it detects the opponent's life wave then the energy recycle operation, the actual curing part of his rise. Because Kabuto isn't a cure user, should he attempt the second part as he would most likely die but can still use the first part by using radiation to sense the life wave of an opponent, sensing everything from breathing, pulse and rythem of life. With this and his visions he can tell were anyone is in a fight making it impossible for a opponents to land a surprise attack. Trance Sgsdgdsgg.png|Kabuto's eyes when using Menace File:Derrhdhdfhg.png|Kabuto see's the threat of death with his Menace Visions Menace Visions - A highly specialized hybrid variant of PSI, fabricated from the consecutive utilisation and simultaneous combination of two derivatives of PSI's three basic forms,explicitly Trance and Rise. The process to initiate this particular technique involves employing a Rise which specifically heightens the body's own natural Sense properties and by fuseing it with Trance it uses thought waves to broadcast "precognition". Kabuto's precognition are visions that show the "threat of death" through the form of an evil white aura and once seen he can ajusted his position to avoid it. Form the start Kabuto had incredible eyesight as he is able to see his uncle's cabin, in the mountains, all the way from the top of a roof in the city. Unfortunately, because at first Kabuto neglected his Rise training, he is unable to physically keep up with his visions well but has now learned Rise and is one of the best Sense-type Rise Users. Navigation Category:The Resistance Category:Characters